planetesfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alara
Alara Kitan is a character of the Expanded Universe of Planetes. She appears only in the film "Planetes IX: I Want to Forget You but I Can't". She's a Xelayan and former Chief of Security aboard the [[w:c:orville:USS Orville|USS Orville]] with the rank of Lieutenant in the Planetary Union's Starfleet. Due to the high gravity of her homeworld Xelaya, she possesses incredible strength and endurance. Alara was born in the year 2396 on Xelaya. History The young lieutenant Alara Kitan got the position of Chief of Security in the starship USS Orville thanks to her tenacity and her effort during her brief but intense career in the starfleet as well as, certainly, thanks to her impressive physical capabilities as a Xelayan, a member of an alien species from Xelaya, a high-gravity planet that gives her greater-than-human strength in Earth gravity. She has an incredible physical ability that allows unexpected physical feats on a young girl. Having lived during her childhood in her home planet, under a gravity much superior to the habitual one in the inhabited worlds, allows her to knock down doors and walls, jump from tens of meters long, burst the furniture of the ship with ease or crush a solid block of titanium and reshape it into a small sphere with her bare hands. Her lack of life experience and her youthful insecurities are her biggest obstacle, but her new friendships with the ship will allow her to reach her maximum potential. She receives the Sapphire Star for her role as acting commanding officer after Ed Mercer and Kelly Grayson are abducted by the Calivon during Bortus' incubation of his egg. Alara resigned her post in 2420 to be with her family on her home planet after it was discovered that she was losing her strength due to her long period away from her home planet's gravity, using the opportunity to reconnect with her parents. After staying on Xelaya, Alara is visited by Panda who proposes her to come with him in his TARDIS and travel through time and space. Alara agrees. Among other things, Panda revealed her that he's a Time Lord and that he's 90 years old despite his appearance as a middle-aged, because he can regenerate his body causing a complete physical and often psychological change, and he dit it twice. After travelling 4 years together, Alara and Panda travel to Earth in the year 2022, where Alara meets Josep Maria, Panda's young version from an alternative timeline where he didn't became a Time Lord. On August 0th, Panda invites Josep Maria 27 to join them and travel to 21st century Xelaya, Alara's home planet. 27 uses the virtualisation to go on this planet, while Panda uses a special suit so as not to be crushed by gravity, but he has limited time and movements with this suit. Therefore, they must split up. He'll stay in the TARDIS while 27 and Alara will explore the planet and its society in the 21st century. But suddenly, they're arrested by local policemen, who see that 27 isn't Xelayan. 27 uses his virtual powers to escape with Alara, and they return to the TARDIS. Inside the TARDIS, Panda proposes Alara to make a strong mind meld with 27, since there exists a myth: a very strong mind meld can give off a spectacular energy. 27 and Alara decide to make the strong mind meld and, while sharing a unique experience, an energy similar to that of a regeneration emerges from them. While they're returning to Earth, Panda explains that before travelling with Alara, he had travelled for five months with a version of the year 2032 of Marta, the daughter of a cousin of 27. When she returned home, only a few minutes had passed for her, and her family didn't notice it. But this will happen in the future when she'll be 19 years old, now she's 9. The TARDIS arrives on Earth, and 27 says goodbye to Panda and Alara, and returns home. So that his parents don't realise that he wasn't at home, he enters the station of the Teremedosian trains named STK and uses a teleporter from this station that takes him to the bed of his house. The next day, at home, 27 remembers the strong mind meld, while in the TARDIS, Alara tells Panda that she wants to go home, she'd like to return to her time and be with her friends and her family again. Panda accepts and takes the TARDIS to 25th century Xelaya, and in Alara's room, she begins to remember the strong mind meld with 27 and says: "I think that I've fallen in love, but as always, I'm never lucky in love, since this is an impossible love…". Other information and external links * This character appears in Star Trek: Orville. In this series, Alara is portrayed by Halston Sage. See more information in her article on The Orville wiki. Category:Characters ca:Alara